Simon the Kindly Roman
Simon the Kindly Roman is an episode that is a Roman version of Lyle the Kindly Viking. It has a lesson in sharing. Plot The Countertop In an attempt to bring the highest level of class and sophistication to VeggieTales, Mr. Nezzer requests and receives permission to run the show. The countertop is then modified with a faux fireplace and wing chair (a la Masterpiece Theatre) and Mr. Nezzer introduces the first segment. Cheesecake In the story, Cheesecake, played by Cyrus the Cauliflower, is a prince of a kingdom in Denmark who desires some cheesecakes to eat. A baker named Francine (Scallion 1) brings them to him and informs Cheesecake that these are the last eggs in the kingdom. Regardless, Cheesecake feels happy about eating the eggs until Evan (Percy) remarks "I think we're gonna get letters about this," and asks him to instead share the eggs with the kingdom. However Cheesecake selfishly refuses. Later, Cheesecake joins a game of Battleship with young lad and is encouraged by him to share the eggs. As Cheesecake announces his plan to share, he learns that the town has plenty of cheesecakes (they were being used for ping-pong balls) and has "cheesecakes", cooked for everybody. Larry and Junior in the audience bewildered by the antiquated English. Back on the Countertop Finally, Mr. Nezzer presents the "long lost musical of Gilbert and Sullivan," provided by The Australian Kiwis, entitled Simon, The Kindly Roman. Simon the Kindly Roman In this segment, the plot focuses on Simon (Buford the Beet) who quietly lives on an island with his fellow Romans. As the Romans return to the island with loot pillaged from a nearby monastery, Simon slips out on his own ship and gives the Greeks his minuscule share of loot (and homemade potholders) as a small act of recompensation. One day, Simon's trips are discovered by fellow Romans Zeus and Apollo, who confront him but Simon convinces them that sharing is a much nicer alternative to pillaging and plundering. The next day, Simon is discovered by the Roman leader Seizure, who does not approve of Simon's beliefs and wants to make an example of him. But when a great storm causes huge waves to capsize the Roman ships, the Greeks rescue Simon and Simon then convinces the Greeks to save the rest of the doomed Romans. This show of kindness convinces the Romans to turn over a new leaf and share what they have. What We Have Learned In the closing countertop sequence, Mr. Nezzer discovers that his story was not written by Gilbert and Sullivan, but rather by "Captain Cuke" and "Mr. Spork". Angry at being duped, Mr. Nezzer chases the Australian Kiwis off and the scene falls into chaos. Characters The Countertop *Mr. Nezzer as himself *The Australian Kiwis as themselves *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself Cheesecake *Cyrus the Cauliflower as Prince Cheesecake *Scallion 1 as Francine *Khalil as Young Lad *Scooter as Servant 1 *Annie as Servant 2 *Percy Pea as Evan Simon the Kindly Roman *Buford the Beet as Simon the Kindly Roman *Chog Norrius as Seizure (an obvious pun on Julius Caesar) *Nicky the Pepper as Zeus *Grandpa George as Apollo *Madame Blueberry as Aurelia *Mr. Lunt as Octavius *Khalil as Chato *Annie as Claudia *Jean-Claude Pea as Jean-Claudius Pea-Toran *Phillipe Pea as Phillipus Pea-Toran *Roman grapes Petunia's High Silk Skirt *Petunia Rhubarb as herself *Larry the Cucumber as himself *Mr. Lunt as himself *Scooter as himself *Percy Pea as himself *Bruce Onion as himself *Shem as himself *Mr. Beet as himself Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Petunia's High Silk Skirt *We're Romans *What's Up with Simon? *Dear Greeks *Not So Fast *Look, Seizure! *Share of Friends *What We Have Learned *Enough to Share (Music video, played by Jamie Grace during the credits) Running Gags Silly Song Classy Songs with Petunia "Petunia's High Silk Skirt" What We Have Learned song Greek Version Kid They Got a Letter From None QWERTY'S Verse Hebrews 13:16 Trivia *The episode was originally titled "Donny the Benevolent Roman". *Enough to Share is sung again (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *This is the second episode (barring the silly song) where the songs did not appear in any music album. *Mr. Lunt reprises his role as Octavius from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving". Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes That Have 2 Stories Plus A Silly Song Category:VeggieFan2000